1927
Year 1927 (MCMXXVII) was a common year starting on Saturday (link will display full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar and a common year starting on Friday of the Julian calendar. Events January * January 1 – The Cristero War erupts in Mexico when pro-Catholic rebels attack the government, which had banned the Catholic faith. * January 7 – The first transatlantic telephone call is made via radio from New York City to London, England. * January 9 – A military rebellion is crushed in Lisbon, Portugal. * January 15 – Teddy Wakelam gives the first sports commentary on BBC Radio. * January 19 – Great Britain sends troops to China. * January 30 – Right-wing veterans and the Republican Schutzbund clash in Schattendorf, Burgenland, Austria. One man and a child are killed by gunshots (see July 15). February * February – Werner Heisenberg formulates his famous uncertainty principle while employed as a lecturer at Niels Bohr's Institute for Theoretical Physics at the University of Copenhagen. * February 12 – The first British troops land in Shanghai. * February 14 – An earthquake in Yugoslavia kills 100. * February 19 – A general strike in Shanghai protests the presence of British troops. * February 23 – The U.S. Federal Radio Commission (later renamed the Federal Communications Commission) begins to regulate the use of radio frequencies. March * March 4 – A diamond rush in South Africa includes trained athletes that have been hired by major companies to stake claims. * March 7 – A Richter Scale 7.6 magnitude earthquake kills at least 2,925 at Toyooka and Mineyama area, western Honshu, Japan. * March 10 – Albania mobilizes in case of an attack by Yugoslavia. * March 11 ** In New York City, the Roxy Theater is opened by Samuel Roxy Rothafel. ** The first armored car robbery is committed by the Flatheads Gang near Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. * March 13 – Fritz Lang's culturally influential film Metropolis premieres in Germany. April * April 1 – U.S. Bureau of Prohibition founded (under Department of the Treasury). * April 5 – In Britain, the Trade Disputes and Trade Union Act 1927 forbids strikes of support. * April 7 – Bell Telephone Co. transmits an image of Herbert Hoover (then the Secretary of Commerce), which becomes the first successful long distance demonstration of television. * April 12 ** The Royal and Parliamentary Titles Act 1927 renames the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland to the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. The change acknowledges that the Irish Free State is no longer part of the Kingdom. ** Kuomintang troops kill number of communist-supporting workers in Shanghai. The incident is called the April 12 Incident, or Shanghai Massacre. The 1st United Front between the Nationalists and Communist ends, and the Civil War lasting until 1949 begins. * April 14 – The first Volvo car rolls off the production line in Gothenburg, Sweden. * April 18 – The Kuomintang (Nationalist Chinese) set up a government in Nanking, China. * April 21 – A banking crisis hits Japan. * April 22–May 5 – The Great Mississippi Flood of 1927 strikes 700,000 people in the greatest natural disaster in American history at that time. * April 27 ** The Carabineros de Chile (Chilean national police force and gendarmery) are created. ** João Ribeiro de Barros becomes the first non-European to make a transatlantic flight, from Genoa, Italy, to Fernando de Noronha, Brazil. May * May – Philo Farnsworth of the United States transmits his first experimental electronic television pictures, as opposed to mechanical TV systems that others had tried before. * May 5 – The novel To the Lighthouse was finished by Virginia Woolf. * May 7 – A Civil war ends in Nicaragua. * May 9 – The Australian Parliament first convenes in Canberra. * May 11 – The Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences, the "Academy" in "Academy Awards", is founded. * May 12 – The British police raid the office of the Soviet trade delegation. * May 13 – George V proclaims the change of his title from King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland to King of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. * May 17 – The U.S. Army aviation pioneer Major Harold Geiger dies in the crash of his Airco DH.4 de Havilland plane, at Olmsted Field, Pennsylvania. * May 18 – Bath School bombings: Criminal bombings result in 45 deaths, mostly school children, in Bath Township, Michigan. * May 20 – Saudi Arabia becomes independent of the United Kingdom by the Treaty of Jedda. * May 20–May 21 – Charles Lindbergh makes the first solo nonstop transatlantic flight, from New York City to Paris in his single-seat, single-engine monoplane, the Spirit of St. Louis. * May 22 – An 8.6 magnitude earthquake in Xining, China kills 200,000. * May 23 – Nearly 600 members of the American Institute of Electrical Engineers and the Institute of Radio Engineers viewed a live demonstration of television at the Bell Telephone Building in New York City. This is just over a year after John Logie Baird of Scotland first demonstrated a mechanical television system to the members of the Royal Society in London. * May 24 – Britain severs diplomatic relations with the Soviet Union because of revelations of espionage and underground agitation. : Solo flight NYC to Paris.]] June * June 4 – Yugoslavia severs diplomatic relations with Albania. * June 7 – Peter Voikov, the Soviet ambassador to Poland, is murdered. * June 9 – The Soviet Union executes 20 Britons for alleged espionage. * June 13 ** Léon Daudet, the leader of the French monarchists, is arrested in France. ** A ticker-tape parade is held for aviator Charles Lindbergh down 5th Avenue in New York City. * June 29 – A total eclipse of the sun took place over Wales, northern England, southern Scotland, Norway, northern Sweden, northmost Finland, and the northmost extremes of Russia. This eclipse barely missed the southern edge of Ireland. July * July 1 – The Food, Drug, and Insecticide Administration (FDIA) is established. * July 10 – Kevin O'Higgins, the Vice-President of the Irish Free State, is assassinated in Dublin. * July 11 – An earthquake strikes Palestine, killing around 300 people. The effects are especially severe in Nablus, but damage and fatalities are also reported in many areas of Palestine and Trans-Jordan such as Amman, Salt, Jordan, and Lydda. * July 15 – 85 protesters and five policemen are left dead after left-wing protesters and the Austrian police clash in Vienna. More than 600 people are injured. See Massacre of July 15, 1927. * July 24 – The Menin Gate War Memorial is dedicated at Ypres, Belgium. August * August 1 – The Communist Chinese People's Liberation Army is formed during the Nanchang Uprising. * August 2 – U.S. President Calvin Coolidge announces, "I do not choose to run for President in 1928." * August 7 – The Peace Bridge opens between Fort Erie, Ontario and Buffalo, New York. * August 10 – The Mount Rushmore Park is rededicated. President Calvin Coolidge promises national funding for the proposed carving of the Presidential figures. * August 22 – In Hyde Park, London, 200 people demonstrate against the death sentencing of Italian immigrant anarchists Sacco and Vanzetti. * August 23 – Sacco and Vanzetti are executed. * August 24 – August 25 – The 1927 Nova Scotia hurricane hits the Atlantic Provinces of Canada, causing massive damage and at least 56 deaths. * August 26 – Paul R. Redfern leaves Brunswick, Georgia, flying his Stinson Detroiter "Port of Brunswick" to attempt a solo non-stop flight to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. He later crashes in the Venezuelan jungle, but the crash site was never found. September * September – Autumn Harvest Uprising in China. * September 7 – The University of Minas Gerais is founded in Brazil. * September 14 – An underwater earthquake in Japan kills over 100 people. * September 18 – The Columbia Phonographic Broadcasting System (later known as CBS) is formed and goes on the air with 47 radio stations. * September 25 – A treaty signed by the League of Nations Slavery Commission abolished all types of slavery. * September 27 – 79 are killed and 550 are injured in the East St. Louis Tornado, the 2nd costliest and at least 24th deadliest tornado in U.S. history. October * October – The Fifth Solvay Conference held in the latter half of the month establishes the acceptance of the Copenhagen interpretation. * October 4 – The actual carving begins at Mount Rushmore, South Dakota. * October 6 – The Jazz Singer opens in the United States and it becomes a huge success, although it would be a while before silent films are completely gone. * October 8 – Murderer's Row: The New York Yankees complete a four-game sweep of the Pittsburgh Pirates in the World Series. * October 9 – The Mexican government crushes a rebellion in Vera Cruz. * October 18 – The first flight of Pan American Airways takes off from Key West, Florida, bound for Havana, Cuba. * October 27 ** The Italian steamer ship Principessa Mafalda capsizes off Porto Seguro, Brazil. At least 314 people are killed. ** Queen Wilhelmina of the Netherlands opens the Meuse-Waal Canal in Nijmegen, Holland ** At 5:50 a.m. a ground fault gives way, causing the mine and part of the town of Worthington to collapse into a large chasm located in Ontario. Nobody is injured in the incident, as the area had been evacuated the night before after a mine foreman noticed abnormal rock shifts in the mine. November * November 1 – İsmet İnönü forms the new government in Turkey (The 5th government). * November 3 – November 4 – Floods devastating Vermont cause the "worst natural disaster in the state's history".http://www.erh.noaa.gov/btv/events/27flood.shtml * November 4 – Frank Heath and his horse Gypsy Queen return to Washington, D.C., having completed a two-year journey of 11,356 miles to all 48 of the states (of that time). * November 12 ** Mahatma Gandhi makes his first and last visit to Ceylon. ** Leon Trotsky is expelled from the Soviet Communist Party, leaving Joseph Stalin with undisputed control of the Soviet Union. ** The Holland Tunnel opens to traffic as the first vehicular tunnel under the Hudson River linking New Jersey with New York City. * November 14 – The Pittsburgh Gasometer Explosion: Three Equitable Gas storage tanks in the North Side of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania explode, killing 26 people and causing damage estimated between $4.0 million and $5.0 million. * November 21 – The Colorado state police open fire on 500 rowdy but unarmed miners during a strike, killing six of them. December * December – Communist Party congress condemns all deviation from the general party line in the USSR. * December 2 – Following 19 years of Ford Model T production, the Ford Motor Company unveils the Ford Model A as its new automobile. * December 15 – Marion Parker, 12, is kidnapped in Los Angeles. Her dismembered body is found on December 19, prompting the largest manhunt to date on the West Coast for her killer, William Edward Hickman, who is arrested on December 22 in Oregon. * December 17 – The U.S. submarine S-4 is accidentally rammed and sunk by the United States Coast Guard cutter John Paulding off Provincetown, Massachusetts, killing everyone aboard despite several unsuccessful attempts to raise the submarine. * December 19 –3 Indian Revolutionaries viz Pandit Ram Prasad Bismil, Thakur Roshan Singh and Ashfaqulla Khan were executed by the British Empire 4th Rajendra Nath Lahiri had been executed two day's before i.e. on December 17 * December 27 – Kern and Hammerstein's musical play, Show Boat, based on Edna Ferber's novel, opens on Broadway and then goes on to become the first great classic of the American musical theater. * December 30 – The first Japanese commuter metro line, the Ginza Line in Tokyo, opens. Date unknown * The British Broadcasting Corporation is granted a Royal Charter of Incorporation. * Harold Stephen Black invents the feedback amplifier. * The Voluntary Committee of Lawyers is founded to bring about the repeal of prohibition of alcohol in United States. * World population reaches two billion. * In Britain, 1,000 people a week die from an influenza epidemic. Births January–February * January 1 ** Pat Heywood, Scottish actress ** Vernon L. Smith, American economist, Nobel Prize laureate ** Doak Walker, American football player (d. 1998) * January 5 – Satguru Sivaya Subramuniyaswami, American-born Hindu guru (d. 2001) * January 10 ** Gisele MacKenzie, Canadian-born singer (d. 2003) ** Johnnie Ray, American singer (d. 1990) ** Otto Stich, member of the Swiss Federal Council * January 13 ** Brock Adams, American politician (d. 2004) ** Sydney Brenner, British biologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine * January 17 **Thomas Anthony Dooley, American physician (d. 1961) **Eartha Kitt, American actress and singer (d. 2008) * January 23 – Jack Quinlan, Chicago Cubs Radio Broadcaster (d. 1965) * January 24 – Lasse Pöysti, Finnish writer and playwright * January 25 – Antonio Carlos Jobim, Brazilian composer (d. 1994) * January 26 – José Azcona del Hoyo, President of Honduras (d. 2005) * January 28 ** Per Oscarsson, Swedish actor (d. 2010) ** Hiroshi Teshigahara, Japanese director (d. 2001) * January 29 ** Edward Abbey, American environmentalist (d. 1989) ** Lewis Urry, Canadian inventor (d. 2004) * January 30 ** Olof Palme, Prime Minister of Sweden (d. 1986) ** Bendapudi Venkata Satyanarayana, Indian dermatologist (d. 2005) * February 1 – Galway Kinnell, American poet * February 2 ** Stan Getz, American musician (d. 1991) ** Doris Sams, American female professional baseball player * February 3 ** Val Doonican, Irish singer and entertainer ** Blas Ople, Filipino politician (d. 2003) * February 7 ** Juliette Greco, French singer and actress ** Vladimir Kuts, Russian runner (d. 1975) * February 10 – Leontyne Price, American soprano * February 11 – Nalda Bird, American female professional baseball player (d. 2004) * February 12 – Rita Meyer, American female professional baseball player (d. 1992) * February 14 – Lois Maxwell, British actress (d. 2007) * February 15 – Harvey Korman, American actor and comedian (d. 2008) * February 16 – June Brown, British actress * February 17 – John Selfridge, American mathematician (d. 2010) * February 20 ** Roy Cohn, American lawyer and anti-Communist (d. 1986) ** Sidney Poitier, American actor * February 21 ** Erma Bombeck, American writer and humorist (d. 1996) ** Hubert de Givenchy, French fashion designer * February 23 ** Régine Crespin, French operatic soprano (d. 2007) ** Ivan Hrušovský, Slovak composer (d. 2001) * February 24 – Mark Lane, American conspiracy theorist * February 25 – Ralph Stanley, American bluegrass artist * February 26 – Tom Kennedy, American game show host * February 27 – Lynn Cartwright, American actress (d. 2004) March–April * March 1 ** Harry Belafonte, African-American musician and actor ** Robert Bork, American conservative law professor * March 3 – Pierre Aubert, member of the Swiss Federal Council * March 4 ** Philip Batt, 29th Governor of the U.S. state of Idaho ** Thayer David, American actor (d. 1978) ** Robert Orben, American magician ** Dick Savitt, American tennis player * March 6 ** Gabriel García Márquez, Colombian author ** Gordon Cooper, American astronaut (d. 2004) ** William J. Bell, American soap creator (d. 2005) * March 10 – Jupp Derwall, German football player and manager (d. 2007) * March 11 – Ron Todd, British trade union leader (d. 2005) * March 12 – Raúl Ricardo Alfonsín, former President of Argentina (d. 2009) * March 13 – Robert Denning, American interior designer (d. 2005) * March 15 – Annastasia Batikis, Greek-American female professional baseball player * March 16 ** Vladimir Komarov, Russian cosmonaut (d. 1967) ** Daniel Patrick Moynihan, U.S. Senator from New York (d. 2003) * March 18 – George Plimpton, American writer and actor (d. 2003) * March 20 ** John Joubert, South African–born British composer ** Earlene Risinger, American professional baseball player (d. 2008) * March 21 – Hans-Dietrich Genscher, German politician * March 23 – Mato Damjanović, Croatian chess grandmaster (d. 2011) * March 24 – Martin Walser, German author * March 25 – Bill Barilko, Canadian hockey player (d. 1951) * March 27 – Mstislav Rostropovich, Russian cellist and conductor (d. 2007) * March 29 – John Robert Vane, British pharmacologist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2004) * March 31 ** César Chávez, American labor activist, United Farm Workers founder (d. 1993) ** William Daniels, American actor * April 1 – Peter Cundall, Australian horticulturist and television presenter * April 2 ** Rita Gam, American actress ** Ferenc Puskás, Hungarian footballer (d. 2006) ** Kenneth Tynan, English theatre critic (d. 1980) * April 5 – Chao Li-Chi, Shanxi-born actor (d. 2010) * April 6 – Gerry Mulligan, American musician (d. 1996) * April 8 – Tilly Armstrong (alias Tania Langley and Kate Alexander), British writer (d. 2010) * April 10 – Marshall Warren Nirenberg, American scientist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2010) * April 14 – Alan MacDiarmid, New Zealand chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2007) * April 15 – Robert Mills, American physicist (d. 1999) * April 16 ** Joseph Ratzinger ** Peter Mark Richman, American actor * April 18 – Samuel P. Huntington, American political scientist (d. 2008) * April 20 ** Phil Hill, American race car driver (d. 2008) ** Karl Alexander Müller, Swiss physicist, Nobel Prize laureate * April 27 – Coretta Scott King, American civil rights leader, wife of Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. (d. 2006) * April 29 – Lois Florreich, American female professional baseball player (d. 1991) May–June * May 9 – Manfred Eigen, German biophysicist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Chemistry * May 11 ** Mort Sahl, Canadian-born comedian, political commentator ** Gene Savoy, American author, explorer, scholar and cleric (d. 2009) ** Bernard Fox, English actor * May 13 – Herbert Ross, American film director (d. 2001) * May 20 – Bud Grant, Canadian and American football coach * May 22 – George Andrew Olah, Hungarian-born chemist, Nobel Prize laureate * May 25 – Robert Ludlum, American author (d. 2001) * May 27 – Ralph Carmichael, American composer and arranger * May 30 – Clint Walker, American actor * June 3 – Boots Randolph, American saxophone player (d. 2007) * June 8 – Jerry Stiller, American comedian and actor * June 10 – Ladislao Kubala, Hungarian football player and manager (d. 2002) * June 12 – Al Fairweather, Scottish jazz musician (d. 1993) * June 18 – Paul Eddington, British actor (d. 1995) * June 21 – Carl Stokes, American politician (d. 1996) * June 23 – Bob Fosse, American choreographer and director (d. 1987) * June 24 – Martin Lewis Perl, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate * June 27 – Bob Keeshan, American actor and children's television show host (d. 2004) * June 28 – Frank Sherwood Rowland, American chemist, Nobel Prize laureate July–August * July 4 ** Gina Lollobrigida, Italian actress ** Neil Simon, American playwright * July 6 ** Alan Freeman, Australian-born broadcaster and disc jockey (d. 2006) ** Janet Leigh, American actress (d. 2004) ** Pat Paulsen, American comedian and political satirist (d. 1997) * July 10 ** David Norman Dinkins, African-American Mayor of New York City from 1989 through 1993 ** William Smithers, American actor * July 15 – Joe Turkel, American actor * July 17 – Roy Stuart, American actor (d. 2005) * July 18 – Kurt Masur, Silesian-born conductor * July 26 – Danny La Rue, Irish drag queen (d. 2009) * July 29 – Ma Jir Bo, Chinese Realism oil painter (d. 1985) * July 30 – Victor Wong, American actor (d. 2001) * August 4 – Jess Thomas, American tenor (d. 1993) * August 7 – Carl Switzer, American actor (d. 1959) * August 8 – Johnny Temple, American baseball player (d. 1994) * August 9 – Marvin Minsky, American computer scientist, Turing Award winner (Artificial Intelligence) * August 12 – Porter Wagoner, American country singer (d. 2007) * August 18 – Rosalynn Carter, wife of U.S. President Jimmy Carter * August 19 – L.Q. Jones, American actor * August 20 – Peter Oakley, also known as geriatric1927, British vlogger * August 23 – Dick Bruna, Dutch illustrator * August 24 – Harry Markowitz, American economist, Nobel Prize laureate * August 25 – Albert Uderzo, French cartoonist * August 26 – Althea Gibson, African-American tennis player (d. 2003) * August 27 – Fouad al-Tikerly, prominent Iraqi novelist and writer (d. 2008) * August 30 – Bill Daily, American comedian and dramatic actor September–October * September 3 – Br. John Hamman S.M. (d. 2000), close-up magician, inventor, Marianist brother * September 5 – Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, American cartoon * September 11 ** Vernon Corea, Sri Lankan broadcaster ** G. David Schine, American businessman (d. 1996) * September 16 – Peter Falk, American actor (d.2011) * September 21 – Owen Aspinall, 45th Governor of American Samoa (d. 1997) * September 22 ** Gordon Astall, English footballer ** Tommy Lasorda, American baseball manager (Los Angeles Dodgers) * September 24 – Arthur Malet, English actor * September 25 – Sir Colin Davis, English conductor * September 27 ** Steve Stavro, Canadian businessman and sports team owner (d. 2006) ** W. S. Merwin, American poet * September 30 – Adhemar Ferreira da Silva, Brazilian athlete (d. 2001) * October 1 – Tom Bosley, American actor (d. 2010) * October 6 – Antony Grey, English gay rights activist (d. 2010) * October 7 – Tony Beckley, English character actor (d. 1980) * October 8 – César Milstein, Argentine scientist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 2002) * October 10 – Dana Elcar, American actor and director (d. 2005) * October 13 – Lee Konitz, American jazz composer and alto saxophonist * October 14 – Roger Moore, English actor * October 16 – Günter Grass, German writer, Nobel Prize laureate * October 18 – George C. Scott, American actor (d. 1999) * October 19 – Pierre Alechinsky, Belgian painter * October 23 – Leszek Kolakowski, Polish philosopher (d. 2009) * October 28 – Roza Makagonova, Russian actress (d. 1995) * October 31 – Lee Grant, American actress November–December * November 2 – Steve Ditko, American comic-book writer and artist * November 5 – Kenneth Waller, English actor (d. 2000) * November 8 – Patti Page, American singer * November 10 – Sabah, Lebanese singer and actress * November 14 – McLean Stevenson, American actor (d. 1996) * November 15 – Gregor Mackenzie, Labour Party (UK) politician (d. 1992) * November 17 – Fenella Fielding, English actress * November 18 – Hank Ballard, American musician (d. 2003) * November 21 ** Joseph Campanella, American actor ** Georgia Frontiere, co-owner of the St. Louis Rams (d. 2008) * November 23 – Guy Davenport, American author, artist, and scholar (d. 2005) * November 24 ** Ahmadou Kourouma, Ivorian writer (d. 2003) ** Alfredo Kraus, Spanish tenor (d. 1999) * November 28 – Chuck Mitchell, American actor (d. 1992) * November 29 – Vin Scully, American baseball broadcaster * November 30 – Robert Guillaume, American actor * December 2 – Prabhakar Thokal, Indian cartoonist (d. 1999) * December 3 – Andy Williams, American singer * December 5 ** HMK Bhumibol Adulyadej, King of Thailand ** W.D. Amaradeva, Sri Lanka Maestro ** Erich Probst, Austrian football player (d. 1988) ** Oscar Miguez, Uruguayan football player (d. 2006) * December 7 – Helen Watts, Welsh contralto * December 8 – Vladimir Shatalov, Russian cosmonaut * December 9 – Pierre Henry, French composer * December 12 – Robert Noyce, Intel cofounder (d. 1990) * December 13 – James Wright, American poet (d. 1980) * December 18 – Roméo LeBlanc, 25th Governor General of Canada (d. 2009) * December 20 – Charlie Callas, American comedian and singer (d. 2011) * December 24 – Mary Higgins Clark, famous American novelist * December 25 ** Nellie Fox, American baseball player (d. 1975) ** Ram Narayan, Indian sarangi player * December 26 ** Alan King, American comedian (d. 2004) ** Denis Quilley, British actor (d. 2003) ** Akihiko Hirata, Japanese actor (d. 1984) * December 27 – Genevieve Audrey Wagner, American professional baseball player and Doctor of Medicine (d. 1984) * December 29 – Andy Stanfield, American athlete (d. 1985) Deaths January–June * January 19 – Empress Carlota of Mexico (b. 1840) * February 13 – Brooks Adams, American historian (b. 1848) * February 19 – Robert Fuchs, Austrian composer (b. 1847) * February 26 – Austin M. Knight, American admiral (b. 1854) * March 4 – Ira Remsen, American chemist, discoverer of saccharin (b. 1846) * March 14 – Jānis Čakste, Latvian politician, first president of Latvian Republic (b. 1859) * March 17 – Charles Emmett Mack, American actor (b. 1900) * March 22 – Templin Potts, American naval officer; 11th Naval Governor of Guam (b. 1855) * March 23 – Paul César Helleu, French artist (b. 1859) * March 27 – Joe Start, American baseball player (b. 1842) * April 15 – Gaston Leroux, French journalist and author (b. 1868) * April 25 – Earle Williams, American actor (b. 1880) * May 2 – Ernest Starling, British physiologist (b. 1866) * May 3 – Ernest Ball, American singer and songwriter (b. 1878) * May 8 – Charles Nungesser, French aviator and World War I fighter ace (date of disappearance) (b. 1892) * May 11 – Juan Gris, Spanish sculptor and painter (b. 1887) * June 1 ** Lizzie Borden, American accused murderer (b. 1860) ** J. B. Bury, Irish historian (b. 1861) * June 4 – Robert McKim, American actor (b. 1886) * June 9 – Victoria Woodhull, American feminist and spiritualist (b. 1838) * June 11 – William Attewell, English cricketer (b. 1861) * June 14 – Jerome K. Jerome, English writer (b. 1859) July–December * July 5 – Albrecht Kossel, German physician, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1853) * July 9 – John Drew, Jr., American stage actor (b. 1853) * July 20 – Ferdinand of Romania, King of Romania (b. 1865) * July 24 – Ryūnosuke Akutagawa, Japanese poet and writer (b. 1892) * July 26 – June Mathis, American screenwriter (b. 1889) * August 13 – James Oliver Curwood, America novelist and conservationist (b. 1878) * August 23 ** Nicola Sacco, Italian anarchist (executed) (b. 1891) ** Bartolomeo Vanzetti, Italian anarchist (executed) (b. 1888) * August 24 – Manuel Díaz Rodríguez, Venezuelan writer (b. 1871) * September 5 ** Wayne Wheeler, American temperance movement leader (b. 1868) ** Marcus Loew, Theater chain founder (b. 1870) * September 14 ** Isadora Duncan, American dancer (b. 1877) ** Hugo Ball, German poet, founder of Dadaism (b. 1886) * September 19 – Michael Peter Ancher, Danish painter (b. 1849) * September 29 – Willem Einthoven, Dutch inventor, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1860) * October 2 – Svante Arrhenius, Swedish chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1859) * October 5 – Sam Warner, Hollywood studio executive (b. 1887) * October 10 – Gustave Whitehead, German-born aviation pioneer (b. 1874) * October 16 – David Macpherson, Canadian-born American civil engineer (b. 1854) * October 22 – Borisav "Bora" Stanković, Serbian writer (b. 1876) * October 27 – Joseph 'Squizzy' Taylor, Australian underworld figure (b. 1888) * November 1 – Florence Mills, American cabaret singer (b. 1896) * November 4 – Valli Valli, actress (b. 1882) * December 17 **Hubert Harrison, African American writer, critic, and activist (b. 1883) **Rajendra Nath Lahiri, Indian Revolutionary, Hindustan Republican Association (b.1901) * December 19 **Pandit Ram Prasad Bismil, Indian Revolutionary, Hindustan Republican Association (b. 1897 **Thakur Roshan Singh, Indian Revolutionary, Hindustan Republican Association (b.1892) **Ashfaqulla Khan, Indian Revolutionary, Hindustan Republican Association (b. 1900) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Arthur Holly Compton, Charles Thomson Rees Wilson * Chemistry – Heinrich Otto Wieland * Physiology or Medicine – Julius Wagner-Jauregg * Literature – Henri Bergson * Peace – Ferdinand Buisson, Ludwig Quidde References * Charles J. Shindo, 1927 and the Rise of Modern America (University Press of Kansas; 244 pages; 2010). Category:1927